Nighttime at the Nightclub
by PurpleTea88
Summary: Maximum Ride? At a celebrities-only nightclub? What is this madness? Plus, she meets a certain gorgeous dark-haired boy, who by now, you must know the name of. Drama ensues, obviously. Fax! Song-fic DISCONTINUED
1. I Like It

**Author's Note: Heyy everyone! This is my first story on the Maximum Ride fandom, so I apologize in advance if the characters are OOC. I know songfics are so overdone, but they seemed like a nice idea to do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride at all.**

**Enjoy!**

I Like It

Dressed in my finest, a semi-clean, almost to the point of ratty, T-shirt and a pair of very faded jeans; I entered the hottest nightclub in Hollywood.

Don't bother asking me the name because only the celebs are allowed in, and I highly doubt that any celeb would read my life story. But if there are any out there, I'm very flattered.

And before you even say anything, yes I am a celebrity. I have been on national television before, so if you do not know that, go read the other books! Why should I even bother writing this stuff down if you guys don't read it?

Anyways, back to the actual story.

Why was I at this club in the first place? On a bet, of course.

Gazzy and Iggy bet me twenty bucks that I would never go to a night club like this music was blaring some fist pumping, dance-type music, and I, Maximum Ride, actual felt like dancing for the first time in my life.

_Go go Dj go go go Dj go go go Dj club is on fire  
Ya'll Know what time it is, we go set it off tonight, just go set the club on fire, just go  
Enrique! Holla at them_

Everyone in the club was already fist pumping, so I decided to give it a shot and hey- It wasn't all that hard and/or embarrassing!

The floor flashed tons of different colors: Blue, lime green, red, purple, yellow, and orange. Hey, pretty much any bright, neon-ish color you could think of!

I looked around at the people near me, and I realized that I recognized some of them from the TV! There was Brad Pitt, George Clooney, Scarlett Johansson, and even Robert Downey Jr.!

It was interesting to see how different they looked in reality.

They all had little pimples and their faces weren't as smooth and perfect as they looked. Of course, nowadays they have all the airbrushing systems and what not.

After a few minutes of some hard-core fist pumping, I decided to stop because it was getting kind of boring. At first, I thought this whole night club thing, but my opinion of it was starting to go downhill from there.__

Girl please excuse me If I'm coming too strong  
But tonight is the night We can really let go  
My girlfriend is out of town And I'm all alone  
Your boyfriend is on vacation And he doesn't have to know

I mean, do you hear this song? Talk about sexist pig, am I right? If you truly love your boyfriend, you wouldn't go out with some other Latino dude without him knowing. That's just disloyal and slutty.

Sorry if I'm being mean, but I would never do that to Fang! I completely and totally love him with every fiber of my being. Of course, we're soul mates, so I can't expect all you people out there to have found yours already.

The whole room was really muggy and almost everyone was sweating. Some people were staggering around, drunk, and others were making out against the wall. There was some serious R rated stuff happening in here.

Some of the celebrities are just sick. I now understand why there are so many scandals in the tabloids.

Silently, I wondered. _How_ _did I even get into this club? Weren't there like security guards or something?_

I vaguely remembered an image of Angel standing next to the two jumpers by the door smiling sunnily. I shook my head and told myself that I was going to have to deal with her later.

_No I won't oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna to do to you  
No I won't oh oh, oh oh  
Shout it out, scream it loud Let me hear you go_

Even the freaking song is inappropriate for my age group! It's talking about- Wait, I don't want to say that word, what with the younger audiences probably reading this.

The music was turned up higher and my eardrums were about ready to burst. I growled under my breath and stomped over to the DJ who was busy pressing one side of his headphones to his ear with the other side hanging around his neck.

"Could you turn the music down?" I yelled at him, struggling to raise my voice against the loud pounding of the music.

The stupid idiot didn't seem to hear me, but I saw him give me a sideways glance out of the corner of his eye. I looked him up and down.

The guy was wearing a dirty, sweaty black T-shirt and a pair of equally dirty black cargo pants. A pair of ratty old sneakers just barely covered his feet, but ten gold rings wrapped around his fat meat links of fingers.

The DJ then proceeded to turn the music up to an ear-brusting volume.__

Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it.

I was really getting sick of this song. I mean, couldn't Enrique Iglesias sing a nice, relaxing song that was so quiet you had to turn your stereo up to full volume so you could hear it?

Of course, I had no such luck.

"Didn't you hear me? I said turn the music down!" I shouted, even louder than the last time.

In reply, the DJ turned it up even louder.__

Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever

_Girl please excuse me If I'm misbehaving, oh  
I'm trying keep my hands off  
But you're begging me for more  
Round round round  
Give a low low low  
Let the time time pass  
'Cause we're never getting old  
_

I was really starting to get ticked off at this guy. My temper bubbled up inside, me threatening to spill out. I tried my hardest to keep it under control.

Of course, I had no such luck. Again.

"CAN YOU TURN DOWN THE FREAKING MUSIC?" I shrieked, and the music abruptly lowered.

Everyone had turned to stare at yours featherly, and my cheeks were flaming hot.

I took a deep breath and muttered, "Thank you."

Then I turned around and casually strode over to a spot next to a potted plant.

Thankfully, when I turned around, everyone had stopped staring and the music had started back up, this time at a more reasonable volume.

Ah, it was good to have such a short fuse. Things would actually get done from time to time._  
_

_No I won't oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do it better  
Turn around I'll give you more  
No I won't oh oh, oh oh  
Shout it out, scream it loud Let me hear you go_

Note to self: Kill Gazzy and Iggy for making me come here later.

Those guys would _so_ pay for this.

I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and realized that it felt really greasy. A couple had proceeded to make out behind me, tongue and everything, so I inwardly gagged and walked away.

I wouldn't get into that sort of business.__

Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it.

The floor started bouncing again and I realized that everyone was fist pumping again. _Don't their arms get tired_? I silently mused to myself.

Finally, the song came to a part which I absolutely ah-dored!__

Pitbull:  
Come DJ that's my DJ, I'm a Miami boy...you know how we play,  
I'm playing what you wanna I play..What u give me got me good, Now watch me..It's a different species, get me in DC ,  
Let's Party on the White house Lawn, Tiger woods' tired of Jesse James, Here goes Pitbull all night long, Pick up Barack and Michelle and let'em that's it's on,

Pa'Fuera! _Pa'la calle,  
Dale mamita tirame ese baile!, Dale mamita tirame ese baile!_

_I see you watching me, you see me watchin' you,  
I love the way you move I like them dance you do like _

Heh, that Pitbull guy was actually pretty good. Not that I liked Latino rap music in the first place. It was just catchy, and I found myself repeating just that in my head for a while.

Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note: I know that that wasn't the whole song, but I didn't really feel like including it all since most songfics have too much song and not enough fic. **

**I tried to make Max as IC as possible! Please point out any mistakes that you may find. I'm sure that there are some!**

**Please review. It would mean the world to me! Suggest any songs that you might want on here. I may just use them! :D**

**By the way, this is going to be a collection of songfics, just like the summary says. The night isn't over for Max yet!**

**One more thing: Include in your review if you want Fax or not. I'm not really sure if I'm going to include Fang at all…**


	2. Animal

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long for an update, but I promise that it'll be sooner next time! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animal by Neon Trees or Maximum Ride.**

Animal

After I Like It by Enrique Iglesias finished, another song started up. After a few days of being without Max, I decided that it was time to go have some fun and not mope around all day.

The song was one of my favorites, mainly because it reminded me of Max. That was why I had chosen it in the first place.

If you kids at home were wondering, I asked the DJ to play the next few couple of songs.

Lights flashed and the speakers thudded with a rocking intro.

_Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied._

After the first verse was sung, I was suddenly reminded of Max and how I finally realized my feelings for her on the beach when she kissed me.

I also remembered that day on the boat when I told Max to cut me a break sometimes. That girl was never satisfied with anything.

I just don't know what I'll do with her.

But I love Max anyway._  
_

_Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal_

I chuckled under my breath, but still a few good-looking girls in fishnets turned to look at me. They giggled and walked away. I raised my eyebrow, but said nothing.

Technically speaking, we are animals. We all are, since the only thing that separates us from plants is that they make their own food. A random bit of information, but I guess useful.__

And I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight

I can never sleep without hearing Max's steady, even breathing. I thought of that time in the cave when Max flew off just to avoid kissing me.__

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight

An odd metaphor, but I guess it was true. Max always hurt me, but then made it all better by loving me. I just want some more of her, since the Flock is always in need of her leadership.

_Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

I still do have a heart, contrary to popular belief, so I didn't have anything to say about this verse. At least, anything important.__

Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin' heavier  
I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide

Sometimes, when I kissed Max, I had the sudden instinct to run and hide.

I knew I wasn't alone on that, since Max had done the same thing more than a few times. I just had a better way of not showing it. It's a gift.

Max is a serious teeth-banger, so that was probably why I wanted to run. But I wonder why she ran from me.__

I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you

Max is the fiercest girl I know, but considering I don't know a lot of girls, that might not be true. But I highly doubt that any girl kicks Eraser butts on a daily basis like Max does.

Then, I saw her.

**Author's Note: I am so, so, so sorry that this is so short! I just figured that Fang wouldn't have much to say since he's, well, Fang. And yes, this is in Fang's POV, not Max's. I decided to change it up a little. The whole song is not on here, since it mostly repeats the chorus. I am also sorry about the cliff-hanger, but it was just too tempting to put it in! REVIEW! CC and flames are appreciated, since I know this is pretty bad. It was written very quickly.**


	3. Airplanes

**Author's Note: I am sorry times a million for not updating until now. It's been almost two months! I know that I said that my update was going to come sooner, but I've just put off writing it. I have been debating whether or not to abandon this story, because I just haven't been getting enough reviews. I've gotten two so far, and you know how many chapters there are? **

**Two. **

**I didn't want to have to do this to you guys, but I'm not updating until I have at least 6 new reviews. I know you can do it! Reviews motivate me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Enjoy!**

Airplanes

Then, I saw _him_. (Since I'm sure all of you have read the books, especially the latest one, you should know who I'm talking about when I say '_him_'.)

Or, at least, I thought I did.

It happened like this: I was ambling around, seeing if I could spot any faces I recognized, because, y'know, I was just really bored. I was minding my own business when I suddenly I saw a flash of darkness in the line of my peripheral vision.

I glanced at it from the corner of my eye, not letting him know that I noticed him, and confirmed my suspicions. Feeling the intensity of his stares, because I just knew that he was staring at me, I turned to take a full look at him, but when I finally looked, he was gone.

Just my luck.

Then, my most favorite song in the whole entire freaking messed-up world started up. I straightened my ratty old T-shirt and started lip syncing the words, because, as you must all know by now, I can't sing for my life. Just add that onto the list of Things Max Can't Do.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars_

Isn't it fitting? 'Shooting stars' almost perfectly describes the Flock and I. We shoot through the night sky, and considering how many fans we had from the air shows, we're stars.

If you don't know what I'm talking about when I say, 'shoot through the night sky', then I must say, why the heck are you reading this?

Anyways, back to the song and all my personal problems.

Was that really who I thought I saw? It couldn't be. What would he be doing here? I thought he moved far away.

_It is really him, Max._

_Voice? Is that you?_

And, of course, I got no reply to that.

Typical.

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

I really _could_ use a wish right now. Thank God for Hayley Williams. I don't know what I'd do without her. People were slow dancing around me, but I wasn't exactly sure why. It wasn't all that slow of a song, and plus, there was that rap part coming up. What was wrong with these people?__

Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'

Of course, as soon as I thought that, people broke apart and started grinding to each other. It was disgusting and vile, so naturally, I turned away. I brushed against something tall, dark, and handsome. I started walking over to the woven chairs near the bathroom doors when I did a double-take. Tall, dark, and handsome? Could it be?

It wasn't. Turns out, it was just some famous actor. Jimmy Deep, or James Deppp, or something like that. I think he was in a pirate movie that I saw not too long ago… I didn't linger on the thought. He wasn't Fang, so why should I even care?

Oh God, I'm sounding just as emo as Fang.

Don't you dare tell him I said that.

I really shouldn't get my hopes up, because it felt like the world was tumbling down around me. I was even starting to see Fang everywhere. There was no way in heck he could be here. Absolutely no way. It was just impossible. Or could it?

I sat down and immediately began absently twirling a fake plant leaf around my finger. What was wrong with me? My favorite song was playing, everyone was dancing, and I was in a nightclub, for Pete's sake.

But no, I just kept twirling that fake leaf, lost in my swirling thoughts. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, but when I turned around, no one was there. I sighed. Was this bet really worth it?

All of a sudden, I felt really sick. The sick stenches of body odor, expensive perfumes, and alcohol became too much. I stood up, but realized quickly that that was a mistake. The noises were too loud, my head was spinning.

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_

I sat back down, if you could call it sitting back down. I pretty much collapsed into my chair, squishing the silky purple seat cushion beneath me. Everything was just too fancy around here. Too many people were wearing too many designers' clothes. The nightclub started spinning.

_And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold_

"Folding? Like, laundry? Wheee, the club is spinning, wheee! It's like a carousel! Fun, fun, fun!" I threw my hands up in the air and tried spinning, but frowned when it didn't work.

_And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late_

"The music hurts my head, Mommy, it really does. Why is the music so loud, Mommy? Why?" Nobody turned to look at me, so I must have been making sense,

_I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night  
_

"Is it the end of the night yet? Oh, hi Wormy!"

A one foot tall finger puppet with a smiley face drawn on top and lines going horizontally across its body appeared in front of me.

"I haven't seen you in so long! Let's play a game! I'll name something I see, then you!"

"Chair!" I shouted.__

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars

"Airplane!" I yelled.

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky_

"Rice pudding!" I howled.

_Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

"Magic pineapples!" I shrieked. That comment earned me a few dirty looks. "Why they no like me, Wormy, why?" __

Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank

"Ohhh, you're good at this game Wormy, you're good! But I'm better, because I'm Maximum Ride, and I'm good at everything!"

_Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant_

"Hahaha, he said the h-word. Mommy no like the h-word. " I gasped. "Wormy, don't you use that kind of language with me!"

People started to stare, so I grinned at each and every one of them. I vaguely remembered drinking something at the refreshment table in the corner before. It was called a funny thing, like te-qweel-a or something-a. Oh! It's fun to add an –a at the end of things!

_I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape_

"What are powiticsss," I slurred. I started feeling sicker and sicker by the second. Wormy had a worried look on his face, but I calmed him down with a few reassuring comments about how I was okay and whatnot.

_And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this sh-t  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes_

Wormy started to say something, but I didn't hear it. All I could hear was the music still blaring in my ears. All I could see was Wormy's mouth moving worriedly, as if I was in some sort of trouble. I flapped a hand at him and muttered some unintelligible words that even I didn't understand._  
_

I still only heard the music playing, which was odd because there were so many people talking before.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes_

I then proceeded to fall into a deep, deep sleep. Everything was sort of hazy and my shirt clung to my back with cold sweat. I could feel my cheeks were burning up, but not literally. I looked around me one last time, seeing no signs of Wormy the finger puppet. My hallucinations finally came to an end.

Everything started to go darker and darker and darker… The music kept going softer and softer, like someone was shoving cotton into my ears.

_In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

Before I finally went to sleep, I saw the outline of a boy leaning over me. He was tall, dark, and handsome, just like someone I once loved, and still did.

Fang.

**Author's Note: So again, making this clear. NO UPDATE UNTIL I GET 6 NEW REVIEWS.**

**Constructive criticism is encouraged! I want to see if I did a good job. And please, I need a beta, so if anyone could offer their services or recommend a beta for me, it would be much appreciated.**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed already!**


	4. Fireworks

**Author's Note: I am updating just 1 review shy of my goal! Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! I hope I get that many every chapter… So, just to be safe, I will not be updating until I have at least 9 new reviews, to make up for that last review! hehe, I'm evil, right? But I know you can do it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Enjoy!**

Fireworks

Since I am just about the _luckiest _(note the sarcasm) person in the world, I woke up in a room, the location of which I did not know, with a throbbing headache. I vaguely remembered what had happened to me before, so I sat up, realizing for the first time that I was lying down. I groggily rubbed my eyes, and then went on full alert.

_Did the whitecoats kidnap me?,_ I thought, my eyes scanning the room, finding only an empty, but still running, aquarium, a red leather-upholstered couch, of which I was lying down on, and an intricately designed, and no doubt expensive, Persian rug beneath the couch. Oh geez. I'm starting to sound like Nudge.

Anyways, a peppy, upbeat song started up, and I knew then that I was still in the club. I was probably in one of those back rooms that I heard Scarlett Johansson telling to Natalie Portman.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again_

Then, just like in the movies, it all came rushing back to me. Well, everything, but it was just a tad hazy. Or a lot hazy.

Either way, I knew what I saw, and I saw what I knew. Fang was here. I'd recognize that tall, dark, and muscular frame anywhere. But where was he? That is the key question here, folks. Ditching me, again, had become some sort of habit for him, don't you think?

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in_

I stopped and listened for any faint breathing. And then, all of a sudden, I heard-

Nothing.

Well, nothing except Katy Perry's sugar sweet voice carried through the presumably antique oak door in the far left corner of the room. Not that I had anything against Katy Perry, but she was just so… Peppy. It made me sick. And did you see that music video for California Gurls? Scarred for life.

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

But hey, her lyrics are pretty good at describing what I'm going through right now. Well, not really this one, but more particularly Teenage Dream. Just don't tell the Flock that I like the song, i.e., Iggy. They, (He) will hold it over me forever. I will no longer be the tough flock leader to them (him) anymore, oh no, I'll just be another Nudge.

Not that there's anything wrong with Nudge, it's just that she's so girly and preppy, and she gets on my nerves, and-

You know what? Forget I said anything. My mouth has seemed to be getting me into a lot of unnecessary trouble lately, so back to the point.

Fang must've seen me all drunken-like.

Fang must've seen me talking to Wormy. Love that puppet.

Fang must've seen me passed out.

Fang must've brought me into this room.

But the question here again is: Where is Fang?_  
_

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you_

I tuned into Katy's lyrics, tilting my head, and thought, _Hey, this sounds like a good motivational song for the Flock._

Boy, was I getting distracted lately, or what? I had the attention span of a goldfish.

I thought about looking for him, but that would make me seem desperate, right? I heard Anne Hathaway gossiping about Angelina getting desperate over Brad. Tsk, tsk, Angie…

Okay, Max, focus.

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

That was the opposite of focusing, Max.

Oh, great. I was talking to myself. Or thinking. Whatever.Naturally, I didn't listen to myself. I mean, I'm Maximum Ride, and I listen to nobody! Even myself. I am most definitely losing it. Fang, Fang, Fang, where are you?

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

My head swiveled back in forth, my eyes critically examining the walls around me. I then came up with a genius idea! I would just run my hand against the wall until I found him! That is, if he was still here. But he wouldn't just leave me alone in a back room, unconscious, now would he? Fang just wasn't that type of person.

But he still managed to leave the Flock and I.

Okay, stopping with all the negative thoughts, now. I got up, wobbled a bit from side to side, and then started passing my hand against the wall. I then realized how large the back room I was in really was. And let me tell ya, it is not the average bedroom size.

So, to pass the time, I started listening to the Katy Perry song again, not really thinking about much else._  
_

_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

Fang, wherefore art thou, Fang? Oh great, I was quoting Shakespeare now. Total would be so proud of me.

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Okay, so, has anyone here seen a rainbow after a hurricane? I'd like to know that because I want to see just how accurate ms. Perry's song really is. I doubt it, but you know, nice little random thought.

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road

If all the doors are closed, why bother opening them? There could be a whitecoat behind it, or some evil villain, or even a- Oh, a metaphorical door or opportunity. That makes so much more sense. 

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

Do lightning bolts blow? No? I didn't think so. That just proves my point about the accuracy of songs these days. They just write them for catchy rhymes. What is wrong with our world? Oh, wait, I know the answer to that: Everything.

At least most of us still have our sanity, the keyword being most. There aren't asylums for nothing,

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

I thought I heard a sharp intake of breath. It was probably was my imagination, but you never know. I quickly passed my hand around the space where I heard the sharp intake of breath, but nothing was there. Of course, the wall was warm, but still-

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

I started looking left and right, since I knew that when Fang moved, he would become visible again. I heard a slight footstep, so I whipped around and looked down at the couch. I think I saw a bit of black peeking out over the top…

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

So, being me, I sprinted over to the couch, getting ready to roundhouse that boy until he begged for mercy, when I saw that there was no one. I sighed, getting more frustrated by the second. He probably just disappeared again.

Typical Fang.

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

I stepped forward, feeling the cushy Persian rug beneath my Converse, and put a hand out in front of me.

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"

Man, this couch was long. No wonder it could fit all five feet eight inches of pure bird-kid. Some wild thoughts kept rushing through my head, a bazillion at a time.

_Is that Fang? Is that Fang? IS THAT FANG?_

No, no, and no. Until…_  
_

"OHMIGOD, FANG!"_  
_

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

"Yo, Max. Please don't hurt me."

**Author's Note: Thought you were going to see some Fax in this chapter? Well too bad for you! It'll be in the next chapter when the two finally talk! Song suggestions, anyone? I am not updating until I have AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS!**


	5. Back to December

**Author's Note:** **I'm SO sorry I haven't updated! I just get so lazy... :P Anyways, a super long chapter for ya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Back to December. Thanks to Coqui's Song for the song request!**

**

* * *

**

Back to December

Previously in Nighttime at the Nightclub: _"Yo, Max. Please don't hurt me."_

_

* * *

_

My eyes widened in shock and my mouth dropped open. It was- it was _Fang. _My best friend, my right-wing man, my first and only love. He was_ here_. Now, here I was, the great Maximum Ride, looking like a hopelessly confused fool in front of my ex-boyfriend.

Hey, I'm sure you would've been in the same position as me if you had been confronted with your ex who had promised that we would only meet in twenty years. Plus, he thought that I was going to hurt him.

He knew me too well.

But I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing me too well. I was positively sure that he wouldn't fight back like old times and just let me beat him up. Where's the fun in that? So I clamped my mouth shut, clenched my fists, and stormed out of that room, leaving a slightly quizzical Fang behind.

Now, I know that you readers out there were expecting a punch, maybe a knockdown all-out fist fight kind of thing. Well, doesn't that suck for ya? I don't aim to please you guys.

Of course, with my amazing-tastic luck, I managed to walk out into some foofy- Taylor Swift song. The only reason I knew her name was because Nudge had always insisted on blasting her songs in the car, in the living room, and in anywhere else where it was possible to have some sort of stereo device. She always went on and on about how Taylor Swift's songs described her life perfectly.

Unfortunately, I had to relate to this particular song.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while._

And, for the first time in my life, I contemplated the lyrics. Y'know, it kinda reminded me of Fang… Maybe this chapter would've been best told in his point of view. Ah, well, sucks for him, doesn't it? I'm the leader and I get to narrate whatever chapters I want.

Well, anyways.

I imagined how Fang was feeling about seeing me again. That wasn't too hard because I knew how he was feeling most of the time. That line about the "family," that could relate to the flock because he hadn't seen them in a while. I silently wondered if Fang had chosen that song. Maybe he had known that I would walk out on him.

I slowly ambled over to a lone table in the corner. A couple of celebrities clad in barely-there silk outfits that probably cost thousands of dollars, flashed me a dirty look and sashayed off. The walls around me were a subtle beige colour, which was odd, for the rest of the walls were all some sort of neon paint.

A dazzling chandelier hung low above me, its dim light illuminating the dark corner. Taylor Swift's breezy voice carried on and on, taking my mind with her.

_You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why._

My guard _is_ up and I know why. It's 'cause Fang freaking left me! And now that I thought about it, where was that boy? Had he already left the club, afraid of me? Or had he left me for this moment, pondering the lyrics himself. I lightly traced my fingers over the mosaic patterns in the table and sighed. Maybe he didn't really care about me?

All I knew was that I still cared about him. And that I missed him. A lot. I'm sure many of you out there have read the books. If not, why the heck are you even reading this? Anyways, you probably all know that at the end of the sixth book, Fang left. Big shocker, right?

So, there I was, all freaking depressed and everything, when I see him at a freaking nightclub. You see my little predicament here? I didn't think my heart could take any more of this.

_Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

Whoa, whoa, whoa. I never received roses from Mr. Tall, Dark, and Winged, but metaphorically, I would've left them there to die. Jeezum, it's like Ms. Swift over here is reading my freaking mind. And she's not even in the room!

Maybe she's Angel in disguise…

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night",  
And I go back to December all the time.

Fang? Apologizing? No way in hell. He thought that he was right in leaving me- I mean, the flock, so that's why he left in the first place. I wished with all my heart that he was regretting that decision. I wanted him to hurt so badly that all he would want to do is come crawling back to me, begging for my forgiveness. I wanted him to hurt as much as I did.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
I go back to December all the time._

Nah, this can't be Fang's emotions. It's just, he wouldn't make it right for the world. He thinks he's protecting me, but he's not. He is just out there destroying my heart. And I hate him for that.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I was immediately aware of Fang standing right behind me. My shoulders tensed, but I quickly relaxed them, hopefully giving the image that I didn't sense him. He stood there for a couple of minutes, so close that I could feel the heat radiating from his body.

I could almost perfectly picture him standing behind me: His rough, calloused hands curled over the top of my chair; his long, shaggy black hair that flopped over one of his obsidian black eyes, which, when up close, had little weird flecks of gold in them; his olive-toned skin and lean, ropy body; his tall physique and long, long legs; his-

Okay, I think I'm getting a little carried away here. But you get the point.

These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leavin'  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.

I so wanted to strangle Taylor Swift right then. Her lyrics may seem 'beautiful' to others, but for me, as of right now? Not at all, baby.

Fang sighed and whispered, "Max."

Oh, finally. He finally worked up the courage to talk to me. Let's give the man a round of applause, shall we?

A thought that lingered in the back of my mind said, _Was he really that frightened of me?_

I rolled my eyes, even though it was redundant because he was standing behind me. I folded my arms, huffed, and stared straight across the room where the DJ sat. His nervous glance at me quickly vanished as he looked away, almost shaking.

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
Realized that I loved you in the fall_

Now, maybe Taylor Swift had some reason about her. Maybe this was what Fang was feeling. Maybe this was how he really felt about me.

"So, you're just going to not talk to me now?" Fang's voice sounded angry and it snapped me out of my thoughts.

I put on my best I-am-so-angry-at-you-that-you-wouldn't-believe-it face and whirled around, hopefully looking furious.

"Oh, and what reason would I have to talk to you, considering you left me?" Fang flinched and I eagerly drank him in. His hair was shorter. He got a freaking haircut. No. Freaking. Way. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had already found some sort of replacement "flock."

"You know that it was for the best. I didn't want you to get hurt," he said, looking me directly in the eye. His gaze was intense, so much that I had to look away.

My angry façade was still going strong, and I believe that it was mighty convincing, given the slightly frightened look in Fang's bottomless black orbs. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. I barely managed to choke out, "Oh, please. That's the same excuse you use over and over again, and you expect me to believe that?"

Fang sighed again, his eyes rolling up to the ceiling. He looked so frustrated right then that I wished that I could drop this act and forgive and believe him and have him hold me in his arms. But I couldn't. Not now and not ever. He left. And that was that.

"You left, Fang. Don't you get it? I freaking went into a state of freaking depression." Ooh, was I angry now. I used 'freaking' twice in the same sentence!

He flinched once more and his fingers tightened ever so slightly around the curly, intricate top of my chair. Boy, for some grotty nightclub, it sure had some fancy furnishing. Well, then again, it was for celebrities only.

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"

"Yo, Fang. Why don't you give Miss Swift over here a little listen? She could give you a lot of advice on what to say to me.

"Max, I had everything I wanted to say to you planned out. You're just so unpredictable that you messed it all up," Fang said, looking down upon me literally and metaphorically.

My mouth dropped open because I was so taken aback. "Well, I'm sorry if I ruin everything for you. Maybe I'll just leave." With that, I shot up and stomped towards the direction of the door. But, being the oh-so-lady-like being that I was, I shot him the bird.

I violently shoved people out of my way, a thick red haze obscuring my view. I heard a few shouts of disdain, but I could've cared less about those celebs and their petty little pains. All I could think about was getting out of there and getting out of there fast.

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night".  
And I go back to December all the time.

Taylor Swift's haunting melody, well, haunted me as I stormed towards the door. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take all of this drama. I couldn't take this stupid song. I couldn't take anything. So, I started dashing to the door.

My arms pumped quickly beside me and I was vaguely aware of the queer looks that I was getting from people. The song seemed to be getting faster and faster as I sprinted, increasing speed.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time._

Well, looks like Taylor Swift got a few of her facts wrong. _Fang left in March, sweetheart, not December,_ I thought. Not that she could hear me or anything.

Man, Iggy was right: I was losing it.

Everything became a huge, red-tinted blur around me. When I finally burst through the doors, drinking in the fresh, cool air, I realised that my vision was blurred with tears, not red.

I darted towards a vacant corner behind a large, prickly green bush and dropped down, pulling my legs up into a sort of fetal position. I buried my head between my knees and shut my eyes tightly. Suddenly, the area on my left side became significantly warmer and I leapt up, my hands positioned in front of me like blades.

"Whoa, Max, calm down, it's just me." The calm, reassuring voice of the Fang I once knew didn't make me lower my guard. My eyes raked his body and once I was satisfied, I sat down again. Satisfied with what, exactly, I did not know.

"Well, if you didn't keep sneaking up on me I wouldn't be like this," I quipped, looking at him pointedly.

Fang sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that these days.

I looked up at the sky, a rich, velvety midnight blue with millions of stars in it, twinkling like diamonds in the sky. A sudden memory hit me of when Gazzy sang a horribly out of tune rendition of "Twinkle, Twinkle." I smiled slightly at that, thinking of how the flock and I had had such good memories together.

Slowly, but surely, that was beginning to fade away, leaving meas Fang had.

"Max." Fang's voice pierced the quiet night, piercing my own heart. "Are you even paying attention to me?"

Whoa, he was talking? Man, I had really zoned out there.

"Oh, sorry, I spaced out there for a sec," I replied, aware that my cheeks were turning a light pink. I suddenly realised that I could still hear the Taylor Swift song playing, even from outside the club. Boy, was that some loud music or what?

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry_

"So you need me to repeat everything?" he questioned, his voice hinting at anger. He stood up fast and I immediately missed the warmth emanating from his side. "You know what? Forget it. You obviously don't care much anyways."

I too stood up fast, amazed at how he thought that I didn't care.

"You really think I don't care about what you have to say? After those countless hours we spent, talking, flying, and even kissing, you don't think I care?" I shot at him heatedly. Unconsciously, my fists clenched. My nails threatened to break skin as I stepped closer to him.

Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming,  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

"I know you, Max, and I know that you don't care about what I have to say," he said hotly, taking a miniscule step towards me.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
So if the chain is on your door I understand.

"You know what, Fang? As the great song by Cee Lo Green says, 'Fuck you.'" Bad language, I know. Sorry you kiddies out there. Curse my dirty potty mouth, not me.

"Oh, wow, Max. Real mature. Quoting songs?" Back to the short fragment sentences, are we now?

"Don't you dare judge me," I snarled, getting even closer to his face. We locked eyes and in that moment I knew all along how I felt about him

But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night"  
And I go back to December...

A blow of realisation hit Fang and the force was so great that it took all his will-power not to stumble back from me.

At least, that's what I thought.

I noticed that in my peripheral vision I could see two bouncers staring at us, looking anxious for our next exchange.

Damn, they must be soap opera fans. Or they just don't get a lot of action on the job, which was weird because this was a celebrity nightclub and there was bound to be some sort of scandal that happened on these grounds.

But then again, maybe not, by the looks of things.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

"I can judge you all I want. I'm your boyfriend, remember?" Fang growled back, his voice so low that the bouncers had to crane their necks to hear what he was saying.

I almost laughed at that thought, but thankfully, I didn't. Fang would've thought that I was fit for the loony bin. Just like Iggy. And Gazzy. And quite possibly Total.

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_"_Ex_-boyfriend, remember?" I whispered, putting an emphasis on the 'ex.'

Fang leaned down, so close that I could pick out the individual strands of his glossy dark hair and the gold flecks swimming in the obsidian pools that were his eyes. I was beginning to think that they looked a lot like the La Brea tar pits. But that's just me.

Then, his lips were on mine and all I could think about was _Fang, Fang, Fang,_ and _kiss, kiss, kiss_.

_I go back to December all the time.  
All the time_

**Author's Note: Ooh, I'm evil, right? You love the chappie, I know, I know. You can express that love in a review! I won't set a goal for this chapter, but there better be a lot of reviews or I will set a goal next time! Check out the poll on my profile! **

**Song requests? CC?**


	6. Author's Note! Please READ

**Hey guys.**

**I'm sorry to say that I have chosen to discontinue this story… Shocking, right? Maybe not, considering I haven't updated in months. I had been meaning to get around to typing this up, but I'd always forgotten to do it… I guess I didn't know if I planned to continue or not, but yeah.**

**I didn't really have a plot, which is obviously why this story didn't turn out so great. Song-fics are one of the lowest forms of Fanfiction, after all.**

**No offense intended to those who write song-fics.**

**Soo… I'm not sure if I'm deleting this or not, but I probably will within the next couple of weeks.**

**Thanks for all of the support! All of the reviews really made my day, especially Coqui's Song's reviews. :D **

**Sorry if I didn't get around to using your suggested songs, but as you can see, I didn't really plan on continuing this.**

**Bye! **


End file.
